Our game begins
Intro History - World Setting We join the world of Alagaesia 850 years after the Blood War. Recently a dark presence has started creeping across the continent. The dwarves have bunkered down, the elves are watching closely, the humans have been mostly unaware. Dragons have been sneaking back into the continent for various reasons, some are welcome, some are a terror and some are unknown. History Check: DC 13 The Blood War The Blood War was a war amongst the races. The dragons held a tyrannical rule over the continent when the races bounded together to banish them. The dragons thought that they were above all other creatures. They believed that they were more intelligent and more deserving of the finer things that the realm had to offer. They were ruled by a vicious government that took out angers and frustration out on the "lesser" beings. The united power of the races together was enough to exile the dragons and keep them away from the main continent. After the dragons were exiled the races that wished to separate, did so. The humans formed a community in Surda. The dwarves took over their ancestral lands after the dragons cleared out, the Boer Mountains. The elves went deep into the forests of Du Weldenvarden to rebuild their community and separate themselves from chaos. Unfortunately, living memories of the war have all faded. Societies are starting to allow ego to grow while the isolation limits exposure to diversity. Current Governments Du Weldenvarden is run on a queen-dom. They remember all too well about the Blood War and will stop at nothing to ensure that their population doesn't see that death again. They have warned the magical forest. It is difficult if not impossible to sneak into the forest. Dwarven society is run by an oligarchy. This is the society where it's all about who you know. Alagaisia: This is a diverse nation creating a buffer between the dragons and the remaining continent. There is one government rooted in Uru'baen but each town is run by a count or village elder. Alagaesia is typically the diplomatic voice when governments begin to disagree. The convention: There was a united nations type council among the hierarchy of the continent. They keep in touch through scrying glasses (you'll find them if you pass DC 14 in each officers' chamber) Religion Check: DC 13 Religion struggled following the Blood War, people began to feel that the gods had abandoned them. As a result, monasteries and religious temples have fallen into disrepair. There are sects that survive but few groups practice openly. Address each character individually We start in a refugee camp in Aroughs We open, it’s dusk, winds whip around the walled town. The smell of salt hangs in the air stinging your nostrils. Each character received a scroll inviting them to a gambler’s den for a meeting, Wild Golem Saloon. Gold promised upon arrival, just to hear a proposition. Our characters walk up to a crack in the wall. Characters walk up in various groups. Mountain Dwarf, Fulda, leans out from the shadows, peering from under a hood. He recognizes the seal that they bear. With a solemn and silent nod he pulls open the hard door. Our characters walk into a gambling establishment. Characters in the room. Fulda takes his place at the door when the last character arrives 8 NPC gamblers (various races): Those left are the patrons that are a mix of serious gamblers and drunks Playing Cards Valga Iareth (Mountain Dwarf monk 99) Bromirith (Mountain Dwarf Ranger 50) Dulfri Tolar (Mountain Dwarf Wizard 103) Kumdon (Half-Orc Rogue 26) Jumasen Buitastu (Human Ranger 42) At Bar Wani (Tabaxi Bard 26) At booth Bilda (Halfling Barbarian 158) Seaghe Nadal (Wood Elf Barbarian 236) Dealer Vulorao (Tiefling Bard Entertainer 25) 2 servers (human) Nyole Tirnor (F Human Bard 37) Jossi Riaz (F Human Bard 29) Bartender Dulten Oadar (Human Rouge Assassin 44) and owner of the tavern. Action As the PCs walk in; let them interact how their characters would. All of their scrolls are signed by the count. They are supposed to meet his representative. It's odd because this den is clearly lowly. There is a door in a dark corner open, small candlelight flickering Valencia waits in the backroom with Ioana. Have food and drink be brought in the backroom. When the characters walk into the room V addresses them. * Welcome, It is a pleasure meeting all of you. Unfortunate that it isn't under better circumstances. * all the PCs individually * As you can see you all have your own level of notoriety. You don't need to worry about how we know. Just trust that the Count has been watching. * As you all have figured out after rallying in our city the continent has been struck with a problem. There is a curse spreading across the land turning our cities into forests. '' Depending on the conversation and the questions that the PCs ask. V doesn't just give out her own information. She is truly there on behalf of the count. But she has her own concerns. * ''No one knows the cause and frankly, we can't commit troops publically to war when we don't know who we are fighting. Not with the conflict growing along the border. Our citizens are under attack from a visible and present danger. ** If they press about the Surda conflict: The citizens of Surda is paranoid that they will experience illegal immigration * Frankly, the count doesn't really care about these tree cities. The cities that have been attacked are of no consequence to Aroughs. But the refugees that have been assigned to our city are straining our resources. If we could be assured that the curse would stop I doubt the count would pay much mind. Yazuac was a city that made a great deal of money for Snowcry. She lost many good employees when it became a tree city. She has sent many adventurers out to try to determine the cause of the curse. Worst case they have returned with no answers, forcing her mercilessness punishment. Best case she never heard from them again. It's a large continent filled with dangers. * Since the Count can't co-sign your excursion, we can't risk raising the hopes of everyone in the refugee camp. You are more or less on your own. I can help you with two suggestions. ** Kuasta is the first city to have turned. It's isolated, there's a possibility that there are witnesses either on the outskirts or observers in the Spine. ** Alternatively, the pirates. There is a community of them in the Beirland Islands. There might be someone, Kiera, who can be of some assistance. '' * ''Whichever you do, I strongly suggest you arm up first. Grasshopper is your best bet there. I can give you some gold and jewels with which to barter. '' * ''I've paid for rooms for three nights here. Do with them as you see fit. I'll leave you now to discuss. As I said gold for your attendance to this meeting. If you choose to take up this quest you can reach out to Ioana. Fulda knows how to get in touch. With that V leaves the room. Ioana will stay during discussion until the PCs request him to leave. DM To Dos Write scrolls for each character. from Count Noogugh.